mixelsfandomcom-20200223-history
Mixels (theme)
Mixels is a LEGO theme introduced in March 2014. LEGO made sets for this theme, and in turn, Cartoon Network made a TV series for it. The sets consist of different brick-built creatures. For its debut, Mixels is planned to have television shorts that will air on Cartoon Network and on Cartoon Network's website, games, three waves of collectible buildable figures and more.Atlanta Business Chronicle The game will be available on mobile platforms.Variety "Mixels" are small creatures that can mix and combine with one another in creative and unpredictable storylines. Official Press Releases July 2013 Cartoon Network and The LEGO Group Reveal Groundbreaking IP Development with New Mixels Franchise Multiple Mixels Elements Set to Launch in 2014 Cartoon Network and The LEGO Group announced today that they will jointly produce an unprecedented new global entertainment franchise. Launching in 2014, Mixels is the next franchise in integrated family entertainment from two of the world’s leading experts in youth engagement. The new venture will feature animated content (primarily shorts), a rich digital gaming experience, a collectible building toy concept and more. Animated content will air on Cartoon Network and on www.cartoonnetwork.com, featuring the colorful Mixels creatures that can mix and combine with one another in creative and unpredictable storylines. A collectible portfolio of low-priced mini building sets will launch in three waves in 2014 and an app-powered gaming experience will engage fans in a deep mobile game that will cover the sprawling world of Mixels. Mixels was developed through a true collaboration between Cartoon Network, a leading global kids entertainment company, and The LEGO Group, globally renowned for its heritage of quality, creative play experiences. The two companies joined forces when Cartoon Network Studios had an interest in creating original content based on the inherent open-ended values of LEGO® play, at the same time that The LEGO Group was exploring a new concept involving small creatures – and Mixels was born. The property was developed by a multinational team of content innovators, designers and animators – from Los Angeles to Atlanta to San Diego to Connecticut to Denmark. “This is the next step in the evolution of Cartoon Network Studios and the way we develop original IP,” said Rob Sorcher, chief content officer, Cartoon Network. “Bringing together world-class animators and game developers with LEGO content and product design teams at the earliest stages of creation proved to be an energizing collaboration, showcasing the creative strengths of both brands.” “Our relationship with Cartoon Network has really evolved and they have been really great, supportive partners who share our passion for children,” said Jill Wilfert, vice president licensing and entertainment for The LEGO Group. “After working closely with them for the last few years, it is obvious that they truly understand and fully embrace our brand and our core values, so we are thrilled to embark on this new journey to develop and deliver a highly creative and fully integrated new experience with them.” “Families today are engaged in many ways and want a seamless entertainment experience,” said Stuart Snyder, president and chief operating officer for Turner’s Animation, Young Adults & Kids Media Division. “The reach of all the Cartoon Network platforms combined with the different touch points of the beloved LEGO brand will enable us to create a fully integrated and rich experience from the very beginning.” Mixels will inspire new ways for young people to engage in immersive entertainment content that fuels sustainable, creative physical and virtual play. Fans and the audience will become creators and active participants in the process, creating new characters and content. This is a multi-format, multi-platform experience where a kid can join in anytime, anywhere. With this exciting new franchise, Cartoon Network Studios will drive all narrative, animation and digital content and Cartoon Network Enterprises will handle Mixels non-toy licensed merchandise. The LEGO Group will focus on Mixels toy design, manufacture and distribution as well as licensed LEGO Mixels publishing to support the property. Cartoon Network (CartoonNetwork.com) consistently is the #1 U.S. television network among boys 6-11. Currently seen in nearly 100 million U.S. homes and 194 countries around the world, Cartoon Network is Turner Broadcasting System, Inc.’s ad-supported cable service now available in HD offering the best in original, acquired and classic entertainment for kids and families. In addition to Emmy®-winning original programming and industry-leading digital apps and online games, Cartoon Network embraces key social issues affecting families with solution-oriented initiatives such as Stop Bullying: Speak Up and the Move It Movement. The LEGO Group is a privately held, family-owned company, based in Billund, Denmark. It was founded in 1932 and today the group is one of the world’s leading manufacturers of play materials for children. The LEGO Group is committed to the development of children’s creative and imaginative abilities. LEGO products can be purchased in more than 130 countries. For more information, visit www.LEGO.com. LEGO, its logo, the brick and knob configuration and the MiniFigure are trademarks of and © The LEGO Group. All Rights Reserved. January 2014 Cartoon Network and The LEGO Group Mix It Up Globally with MIXELS --Mixels.Com Makes U.S. Debut on February 6 --Mixels Animated Shorts Premiere on Cartoon Network February 12 --Calling All Mixels App to Launch in First Quarter --LEGO® Mixels Building Sets in Stores March 1 ATLANTA, Jan. 27, 2014 /PRNewswire/ -- Mixels is a groundbreaking global franchise created by the powerhouse partnership of two of the biggest forces in kids' entertainment – Cartoon Network and The LEGO Group – and will make its US debut on multiple screens and platforms this February. A true multiplatform brand, Mixels.com arrives on the web first on February 6, followed by animated shorts on Cartoon Network starting February 12 during the Teen Titans Go! half hour (7:30-8). Soon after, kids will be able to "mix, max and murp" with their own LEGO ® Mixels collectible building sets and download the Calling All Mixels app. Kids media consumption changes every day and this unprecedented collaboration and launch of Mixels continues the evolution of how Cartoon Network is looking at the development and distribution of content and IP creation. Bringing together world-class animators, game developers and product designers from the onset and launching the property on multiple platforms and formats, Cartoon Network and the LEGO brand will enable kids to have a fully integrated and rich experience from the very start of this exciting new franchise. Mixels is centered around a world of colorful creatures who can mix and combine with each other leading to hilarious and surprising results. They are comical, mischievous creatures that live in tribes of three. Each tribe is based around a unique element. The Infernites are fiery and short tempered, but handy for a barbeque. The Cragsters are the industrious mining tribe and the Electroids are a quirky bunch with enough nervous energy to light up the whole world. Nixels, annoying and destructive little creatures, wreak havoc over the Mixel land trying to tear down and break apart the tribes. Mixels.com will be a central hub where fans can watch all of the shorts and learn more about the characters and setting of the Mixels world. Kids will be able to interact with the brand by exploring the environment of each tribe and meeting the Mixels, mixing multiple Mixels to discover lots of fun combinations and playing mini-games featuring characters from different tribes. Each tribe's world will be filled with rich, colorful graphic elements that portray that environment's unique qualities. Using cubits, kids can mix together Mixels from the same tribe to form a Gigantic Max or mix together elements from different tribes to discover new and exciting combinations. By making successful mixes, kids will unlock exclusive mini-games. As new waves of Mixels are introduced, new tribes and mini-games will be added to the site to reflect the ever-growing universe. Mixels.com was developed by Cartoon Network Digital, the Emmy-nominated studio behind the Watch Cartoon Network App and Cartoonnetwork.com. The animated shorts, consisting of 1-2 minute segments, feature any number of characters on a series of adventures where they will be able to "mix" (two characters combine); "max" (all three members of the tribe combine) or "murp" (when the combo just doesn't quite fit). The Mixels shorts debut on Cartoon Network on February 12 and will air weekly. Created for Cartoon Network by John Fang (Generator Rex, Ben 10) and Dave Smith (Powerpuff Girls), Mixelsis executive produced by Jennifer Pelphrey, Tramm Wigzell, Brian Miller and Rob Sorcher and is produced at Cartoon Network Studios. Calling All Mixels , the digital application launching in the first quarter is an addictive mixture of exploration, combat and strategy, with a creative spin on mixing. Find lost Mixels, discover new lands and create amazing mixes, in a world of lush 3D graphics, all while building elaborate structures to secure your Cubit supplies. Players take the role of Flain, a member of the Infernites as he sets forth on an adventure to find and reunite the lost Mixel tribes! It will not be an easy task as annoying Nixels roam the lands between all the Mixel tribes and cause trouble for everyone in sight. Flain and the rest of the Mixels will have to use all of their wits to find new friends, gain new bases, gather ingredients, get stronger and deal with constant Nixel problem if they plan to ultimately reunite all the Mixel tribes! Calling All Mixels was developed by Hibernum Creations and published by the Emmy and Webby-nominated Cartoon Network Games. LEGO Mixels is a new series of buildable toys that create fun collectible characters that leverages the versatility and creativity of the LEGO building system to recreate the "mix," "max" and "murp" fun of Mixels in physical form. LEGO Mixels are batched and released throughout the year in tribes such as Frosticons, Infernites, Stretchers, Cragsters, Electroids and Fang Gang. Kids will be able to mix and combine the LEGO Mixels, using the mysterious Cubits, to build new characters with hilarious results, to further immerse themselves in the sprawling Mixels world. Cartoon Network (CartoonNetwork.com) is regularly the #1 U.S. television network in prime among boys 6-11 & 9-14. Currently seen in 99 million U.S. homes and 194 countries around the world, Cartoon Network is Turner Broadcasting System, Inc.'s ad-supported cable service now available in HD offering the best in original, acquired and classic entertainment for kids and families. In addition to Emmy-winning original programming and industry-leading digital apps and online games, Cartoon Network embraces key social issues affecting families with solution-oriented initiatives such as Stop Bullying: Speak Up and the Move It Movement. Turner Broadcasting System, Inc., a Time Warner company, creates and programs branded news, entertainment, animation and young adult media environments on television and other platforms for consumers around the world. About the LEGO Group The LEGO Group is a privately held, family-owned company, based in Billund, Denmark. It was founded in 1932 and today the group is one of the world's leading manufacturers of play materials for children. The company is committed to the development of children's creative and imaginative abilities through its products, which can be purchased in more than 130 countries. Visit www.LEGO.com LEGO, its logo, the brick and knob configuration and the MiniFigure are trademarks of and © The LEGO Group. All Rights Reserved. List of sets March 2014 Wave *41500 Flain *41501 Vulk *41502 Zorch *41503 Krader *41504 Seismo *41505 Shuff *41506 Teslo *41507 Zaptor *41508 Volectro June 2014 Wave *41509 Slumbo *41510 Lunk *41511 Flurr *41512 Chomly *41513 Gobba *41514 Jawg *41515 Kraw *41516 Tentro *41517 Balk September 2014 Wave *41518 Glomp *41519 Glurt *41520 Torts *41521 Footi *41522 Scorpi *41523 Hoogi *41524 Mesmo *41525 Magnifo *41526 Wizwuz Trivia * The Mixels have micro-sized ball-joints that are compatible with the old Technic towball piece. These were also seen on the Legends of Chima Legend Beasts. *Three sets in each series include a Nixel (one from each tribe). *Mixels packaging has a small transparent window to let the buyer take a sneak peek at the pieces included in the set. **Their packaging is also similar to the packaging to some of the much smaller LEGO Friends sets (animal collectible packs). *Each set sells for $5.00, making the Mixels theme one of the cheapest on sale in LEGO's portfolio of lines, and one of the best in terms of price-per-piece ratios. Gallery MIXEL CGI CGI CGI MIXEL CGI CGI.jpg MIXELS 2014 COMIC-CON.jpg Mixels Combiners.jpg|The maxes of wave 1. Mixel Box Packaging.jpg|The box in stores. Img160x210_mixels.png|Mixels icon on shop.lego.com. Mixels_Icon.png|Mixels icon on lego.com/products. Sets Series 1 Flain Set.png|41500 Flain Vulk Set.png|41501 Vulk Zorch Set.png|41502 Zorch Krader Set.png|41503 Krader Seismo Set.png|41504 Seismo Shuff Set.png|41505 Shuff Teslo Set.png|41506 Teslo Zaptor Set.png|41507 Zaptor Volectro Set.png|41508 Volectro Series 2 41509 Slumbo.png|41509 Slumbo 41510 Lunk.png|41510 Lunk 41511 Flurr.png|41511 Flurr 41512 Cromly.png|41512 Chomly 41513 Gobba.png|41513 Gobba 41514 Jawg.png|41514 Jawg 41515 Kraw.png|41515 Kraw 41516 Tentro.png|41516 Tentro 41517 Balk.png|41517 Balk Series 3 Glomp Set.jpg|41518 Glomp Glurt Set.jpg|41519 Glurt Torts Set.jpg|41520 Torts Footi Set.jpg|41521 Footi Scorpi Set.jpg|41522 Scorpi Hoogi Set.jpg|41523 Hoogi Mesmo Set.jpg|41524 Mesmo Magnifo Set.jpg|41525 Magnifo Wizwuz Set.jpg|41526 Wizwuz Videos LEGO Mixels TV Commercial LEGO® Mixels - Mix to the Max 2014 LEGO Mixels Infernites MAX! LEGO Mixels Cragsters MAX! LEGO Mixels Electroids MAX! External Links * Official website * Series 2-3 Sources and References Category:2014 Category:Miscellaneous